User blog:FrancisHatesWikia/My MK11 Wishlist
Mortal Kombat 11 is right around the corner and I think it's about time that I present a wishlist because no-one else is doing it. It's a unique concept nowadays to make a wishlist for an actual fighting game. We just talk how likely someone is, or if this leak is true, or just maybe say "man i want waluigi" and present no-one else as an idea because your mind can't think of a new game without Waluigi in it because Waluigi will definitely make this game better, don't ask how or why. At least a Piranha Plant is different. Liking Waluigi because your brain automatically sides with the underdog is stupid. If you like Waluigi, then you like romantic comedies, and you disgust me. MK11 is the best game of 2019, and will remain so. Yeah I know "b-b-b-but kingdom hearts" I don't fucking care. It's a game for manchildren, the worst kind of man and child. I shouldn't have to explain to you why Kingdom Hearts is shitty, so I won't. No-one plays Kingdom Hearts because they like Kingdom Hearts. They play Kingdom Hearts because they think they like Kingdom Hearts. No-one can seem to say one good thing about Kingdom Hearts yet it gets 100% on Metacritic due to a fear of backlash from Square Enix and Disney, the two tryhards of the entertainment industry. Epic Mickey was the same way except real people really liked Epic Mickey. I'd take Epic Mickey over Kingdom Hearts anyday, and I've never even played Epic Mickey. Really this just goes to show the power of a marketing team to be able to sell people a product that is objectively shit. That's really the crux of modern products. Nothing will sell if no-one has heard about it. A 5 dollar cure for cancer will go unnoticed because pharmaceutical companies spent all of their budget on cancer treatment instead of advertising, yet something like Red Dead Redemption 2 can sell like hot cakes because a commercial showed you two cutscenes, and that gave you a good enough chub to waste 60 dollars on a forgettable experience. People who are in marketing aren't smart people. They're dumb people who know how to sell the worst quality item to other dumb people. Now you don't need to be dumb to buy Red Dead Redemption 2, but it does mean you prioritize cowboys over the 5 dollar cancer cure. Havik from Deception is one of my most wanted characters. The problem is that he came from the PS2 games, which the hipsters and elitists hate, so he has no chance of getting in. Yet they will applaud Bo Rai Cho farting because he was in MKX, a good game with bad circumstances. MK9 was the perfect fighting game yet no-one talks about it because it was sandwiched between the mediocre MKx and MKvDC, along with Street Fighter 4 chomping on the heels. It still blows my mind people actually willingly played Street Fighter 4 when it had the same graphical quality as Clay Fighters, an objectively better game. Bo Rai Cho wasn't the only 3D character to gain popularity. Frost was popular too, for no reason other than fap material. She is canonically designed to be a shittier Sub-Zero, but people still came buckets when the leaks came out. The horny 30something year old virgins would rather see 1 micrometer of Frost's cleavage than Havik, and that's an undeniable shame. I think it's entirely possible for a new Darkstalkers to happen. To only obstacle is that Capcom hates Darkstalkers because it didn't generate money like they required. Same reason why Asura's Wrath and God Hand are dead. Capcom knows how to make games better than any generic Nintendo game, except people only get it years later. It wasn't until two years ago that I even knew killer7 existed, and that's my favourite game of all time. Nail refuses to stream it because he has never heard of it, but he will once he's done with his 10 Pokemon games and 3 Pac-Man games and 10000 attempts on Mario Party 4 with no new PB because Luigi got a mega mushroom. At least he'll do Deadly Premonition. Ermac would be neat too. Category:Blog posts